


blue.

by oiru



Series: honey and love songs. [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiru/pseuds/oiru
Summary: fever dreams, skin and sheets.





	blue.

**Author's Note:**

> i think now we're back to white roses and honeysuckles.

tyler says that josh's hair is blue like jay wings. he says it tastes like ocean in his mouth.  
josh tells him he can’t paint the whole town blue for tyler but he can paint himself whatever color he’d like tonight.  
so he puts blue streaks in his hair and neither of them talk about how it clashes with everything he wears.

blue days are heavy and tyler spends them speaking in spiderwebs. his reflection is clouded and the air is always too humid. the world does anything it can to make his bones weigh him down. his hands, a noose. his head, a haunted house. his heart, turned into a stress ball for when josh needed it most.

***

they built tyler around an ice block in his chest. told him that he could carve josh's face into it, just make sure he never learned to love it. and when the birds started to sing his name too loudly, when spring thawed everything around him, when he cherry blossomed into the room like a promise,  
tyler pulled out the shotgun.  
tyler dared to swallow the bullet.

all tyler knew was love behind metal bars. he was used to men that slunk into the shadows, a dark threat. but this boy was so bright, no amount of darkness could hide him. there was suddenly all this light tyler couldn’t see around.

tyler was shining in the aftermath. that ice melted, puddled down around his feet. he fished out the bullet he hid behind his own molars.

***

they wore white, laid out in a field of daisies.  
tyler says he knows what first love looks like.  
josh tells him that it doesn’t take place behind closed doors.

first love is a bloooming spring, roses & cherry trees everywhere. taking all of it with them when they leave.  
saying, if you want me, you have to learn how to be alone in the winter.

first love is telling tyler that he deserves to be happy and he says,

_it’s you, it’s you, it’s you._

first love says tyler didn’t tell josh ohio was his home, he said he was. first love is moving in slow motion, making tyler trip over his own feet, making him fall in love with the color blue. first love keeps itself busy by ruining all his favorite songs. first love makes his body go into overdrive, says,

_let it run on autopilot, you don’t get a say in this._

***

tyler says he loves these nights when josh is softly whispering that a particular song reminds him of tyler and instantly puts the volume louder. he loves the simplicity of josh's gestures, how he moves through the room or how he sits cross-legged and stares at the sky, his thoughts possibly attaining such vacancy they admirably vanish before tyler even starts attempting to actually guess them. and everything goes away from him but the lovely intensity of the moment. during these moments tyler doesn’t even consider approaching josh. the sense of closeness is already there anyway. he doesn’t need a living proof. everything is floating, as if it remains unapologetically in the air. the beauty is almost unbearable.

and yet tyler is letting _josh/them_ be.

they're letting these moments _be._

***

in another world they don’t even need to have this conversation. in another world josh already knows what tyler wants to say before he says it. there, there is no need for words.

josh tells tyler he's afraid of being alone in the way he overfill both of their coffee mugs, the way he never makes tyler's side of the bed. tyler hears about josh's insecurities in his ever-shaking hands, all the plates they’ve dropped, all the broken glass they’ve caused.

josh knows tyler's last heartbreak in the way he ends every phone-call with call me back when you can instead of goodbye. josh knows tyler's missed him when he comes back to all the lights on, to the tv on full volume.

in another world they don’t have to say things to make them real.

_you know i love you,_

_oh_

_how you know i love you._


End file.
